Sports Center Unlimited will be a simulated sports/leisure activity exploration program for youths with physical disabilities. The Phase I prototype will run on a Macintosh using QuickTime multi-media with sound, color, video, animation, and user interaction. As one of many animated characters, each with differing disabilities, the user explores the Sports Center Unlimited, assisted by an animated guide. Choosing a sport or recreation makes many options available: examining sport history or rules, viewing audio/video athlete interviews, or branching to explore special equipment and gear. The user can access pictures and descriptions of different devices; watch videos of persons actually using adaptive recreation equipment; learn who makes these devices; and print pictures, descriptions, equipment specifications, or lists of organizations, clubs, and vendors. The prototype software will be fieldtested by youths; adapted PE professionals; and organizations promoting health, fitness, and leisure. Given evidence of scientific and technical feasibility of the methodology in Phase I, a fully-featured version of Sports Center Unlimited planned for Phase II using CD-ROM technology could provide many enjoyable, challenging, and motivating "real-life" simulations to promote decision making skills, build self- esteem, and increase awareness of many options now available for independent access to sports and recreations.